prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A's Messages
Episode 1: [[Pilot]] Sent to [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]]: Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A Sent to [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]]: Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell. -A Sent to [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]]: Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat. -A Sent to [[Emily Fields|Emily]]: Hey Em! I've been replaced - you've found another friend to kiss! -A Sent to all four girls: I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. -A Episode 2: [[The Jenna Thing]] Sent to [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]]: When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... -A Dead girl's walking. -A Sent to [[Emily Fields|Emily]]: Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. xo... -A Sent to all four girls: If only she could see how guilty you look... -A - (text message while talking to Jenna at lunch.) Episode 3: [[To Kill a Mocking Girl]] Sent to [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]]: Heads up, hon. Hefty Hanna never gets the guy -A (text message, in reference to Hanna's excessive eating) Sent to all four girls: Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... -A (text message) Episode 4: [[Can You Hear Me Now?]] Sent to [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]]: Letter sent to Aria's mother, informing her about her father's adultery. Sent to all four girls, appeared on [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]]'s mirror: It won't be that easy, bitches -A (written on mirror, meant for all four) Sent to [[Hanna Marin|Hanna: ]] I Don't Need You Anymore. (song dedication on radio) Sent to all four girls: Ding dong the bitch is dead - scrunched piece of paper that blows towards them Episode 5: [[Reality Bites Me]] Sent to [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]]: Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher... -A Sent to [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]]: Now I know TWO secrets. Hanna got dissed... and Emily got KISSED! -A Sent to all four girls: Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned? -A Episode 6: [[There's No Place Like Homecoming]] Sent to [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]]: Kiss bye bye to your B.F.F. Sent to all four girls: Lions and tigers and bitches oh my! There’s no place like Homecoming. See you there, -A Episode 7: [[The Homecoming Hangover]] Sent to [[Emily Fields|Emily]]: Thanks for getting Toby out of my way. --A Episode 8: [[Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone]] Sent to [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]]: Do it right. I'll be watching. Just like Tom Sawyer. --A Episode 9: [[The Perfect Storm]] Sent to [[Emily Fields|Emily]]: There’s only so much you can bury, Emily. You’re not done with me yet. --A Hey Em -- You weren’t the only one with ''Great Expectations''. Check it out. xoxo --A Sent to [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]] (also for [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]] and [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]]) Define “desertion.” Seems like you’re about to lose Emily. Who’s next? --A Episode 10: [[Keep Your Friends Close]] Sent to [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]]: Read page 22 -A Sent to [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]] (also for [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]] and [[Emily Fields|Emily]]) You found my bracelet. Now come find me. Good luck bitches. -A She knew too much --A Sent to [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]] (also for [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]] and [[Emily Fields|Emily]]) Your in the dark as Jenna. Looking for me in all the wrong places. -A Sent to all four girls: Camp Mona is a scavenger hunt. And I'm the prize. Come and find me bitches. --A Sent to [[Mona Vanderwaal|Mona]] Unknown (Just about Hanna getting lipo) -A Episode 11: [[Moments Later]] Sent to [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]] Sorry about me losing my temper. My bad love, -A Episode 12: [[Salt Meets Wound]] Sent to [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]] Like Mommy, like daughter, can you run from the law on those legs? --A You'll get your $$$ back. If you do what I say. Sweet dreams, -A Sent to [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]] Point, set, match! -xo A Episode 13: [[Know Your Frenemies]] Sent to [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]] (also for [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]], [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]] and [[Emily Fields|Emily]]) Don't say I never gave you anything. Turn on your computer. -A Sent to [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]] Married for love or an Alibi? -A Sent to [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]] Go to 21 Main St. Ask for Hefty Hanna's ordor. -A Want the Money? Sit there and eat every one. --A You know how to get rid of it. --A Oink oink. -A Sent to all four girls A is for Alison not Amateur. Episode 14: [[Careful What U Wish 4]] Sent to [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]] (Also for [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]]) Watch your backs. I didn't. -A Sent to [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]] Wanna keep Mommy out of prison? I've got a job for you. --A Job description: Heartbreaker. $200 for each dance with Lucas. --A Want a raise? $500 for every dance with Lucas. --A You have Lucas' heart. Now rip it out. Last dance $1000. --A Episode 15: [[If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again]] Sent to [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]] Wanna help Mama get $$$? Show Aria's mom what her kid's been hiding. -A Episode 16: [[Je Suis Un Ami]] Sent to [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]]: Almost got you busted. Wanna know how? Ask Hanna! --A Episode 17: [[The New Normal]] Sent to [[Spencer Hastings|Spencer]] Jenna is gonna be soooo pissed. --A Episode 18: [[The Bad Seed]] Sent to all four girls: "Rat" me out, your blood's next. --A Episode 19 : [[A Person of Interest]] Sent to [[Aria Montgomery|Aria]], [[Emily Fields|Emily]] and [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]] Breaking news Spencer Hastings is now a person of interest in my death -A Episode 20: [[Someone to Watch Over Me]] Sent to [[Hanna Marin|Hanna]] Dear Hanna, try putting it back together. Kisses! -A Episode 21: [[Monsters in the End]] Sent to [[Emily Fields|Emily]] Poor Em, You definitely have a type: Love me, lie for me. -A. Sent to [http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Spencer_Hastings Spencer] Shut up, or i'll shut you up. Having Any Fun Yet? Episode 22: [[For Whom the Bell Tolls]] Sent to=